The Kalos Trip
by Sleepy16
Summary: With some encouragement from Alexa, Ash, along with Pikachu, has decided to explore the Kalos Region. Little does he know, his past will catch up with him. Meeting new people as well as old friends, Ash and Pikachu will have their bond tested like never before. Also, what kind of shipping is Ash and Serena called? Any help would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow story writers and readers. I've come here with a new story, or the first chapter at least. This is a romance story between Ash and his childhood friend Serena but I haven't got to that part yet. Hopefully by the end of the month, I can have the more of the story done and up. Until then, please enjoy this chapter. And please do not sue, I do not own Pokemon or any characters in this story.**

* * *

"Well you are welcome to come along if you would like Ash," was all the Alexa said. Standing in the Ketchum residence, a spare guest room to be more specific, Alexa was eyeing the place for any belongings of hers that she may have missed. Not too far from her was Ash standing across the room with Pikachu on the floor listening to the conversion the two humans were having.

"I don't know, I mean I just got back from an adventure. Cilan and Iris left to explore Kanto and my mom is glad that I'm finally home for once." Looking down in slight depression, Ash may have only separated from Cilan and Iris only a week ago, but he already misses them very much.

With a grin on her face, "Aww come on Ash, because of you I had so many experiences in the short time that I've known you." It's true, in the short time Alexa had been traveling with Ash, there have been numerous encounters with Team Rocket, a shiny Druddigon, and Clair just to name a few. She also appreciated Delia's hospitality as well as all of Pallet town's small town charm.

Simply listening to Alexa was enough for the raven haired trainer to become excited all over again.

In that moment, Ash's face came right back to life. "You had my curiosity, but now you have my attention. So where do I sign up for a trip to the Kalos region."

The Kalos native was astounded by Ash's quick rebound. It's as if he was an actor of some sort.

The yellow rodent couldn't contain his joy either.

"Pi Pikachu." By this time Pikachu tackled Ash showing the same amount of excitement of another adventure.

"_No wonder these two are best friends."_ Just looking at Ash and Pikachu, anyone, even Alexa, could tell how close these two really were.

" Hahaha, hey come on buddy, I know you are excited as much as me, but I have to ask my mom first." And with that bombshell, Ash stood up off the carpet, with Pikachu on his favorite vantage point of course, and both left Alexa's room.

"_Wow Ash, you sure are one of a kind."_ With that thought, Alexa headed out of the room turning off the lights on her way out.

* * *

Meanwhile we find Delia sitting by the sewing machine, Mr. Mime by her side.

"_After seeing Alexa's Pokémon, there is no doubt Ash would want to travel again. It has only been a week and already I'm going to see him leave so soon. I wish he could stay longer but I can't keep him from growing up."_

Over the years, Delia has become quite skilled at making clothes. Her stitching pattern easily rivals the best sewing machines around and no one has an eye for making odd colors match like she does. One could even say Delia can give fashion designers a run for their money.

"There all done. Hopefully Ash likes it."

"Mime, Mr. Mime." Also agreeing with Delia, Mr. Mime helped put away all of Delia's supplies.

"Now all that's left is for Ash to tell me when he plans on leaving." The thought of having her only child go away on another long journey was enough to bring to mom to tears. Sensing the sorrow of Ash's mom, Mr. Mime could only stand by trying his best to comfort Delia.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mime, it's just that Ash has grown up so much that he isn't a baby anymore. Sure he has always been independent, but now he is becoming a young man. I couldn't be any happier." Sure enough, she slowly stopped crying.

Not too long after, Alexa comes down the stairs. Seeing Ash's mom, she decides to make small talk.

"Hey Ms. Ketchum."

"Please call me Delia."

"Oh sorry about that Delia, I just wanted to thank you for all your help. You and Ash have shown me Kanto is full of wonderful people" Alexa stated.

"No problem and thank you for making my Ash visit home before going off to see his Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab."

"How did you kn…"

"As Ash's mother, I know how reckless he can be. I also know how hard-headed and hungry he usually is." The brown-haired mother only chuckled at the memories of her own son and his habits. Unknowingly, Alexa had the same thoughts as Delia and also let out a slight chuckle. Making eye-contact with Delia, they both let out a laugh at Ash's expense.

"Haha, wow Delia, you know Ash to well."

"Apparently you do too."

With that realization, the two women could only keep laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, it's a bright and sunny day. Just a few clouds here and there with a nice breeze to cool off Pallet Town as the day goes on. On the road, Pallet Town's Pokémon master in training, along with his trusty Pikachu, can be found walking from his house towards the world famous Oak Laboratory.

"Are you ready Pikachu? It is another adventure of a life time and it is you and me against the world." Ash just couldn't contain his excitement.

"Pi Pika Pikachu." The rodent also shared his trainer's excitement by curling his hands into a fist throwing it in the air.

"YEA PIKACHU, now that's the spirit."

"PI PIKACHU"

Their excitement however was short lived since Ash was busy expressing himself, the trainer didn't notice the fence approaching him.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

Not noticing the 'Caution Electric Fence' sign, Ash was getting a healthy dosage of electricity. Pikachu, being an electric type, felt only a tickling sensation.

"Pika Pika!" The mouse was on the ground rolling around laughing, watching his trainer becoming tonight's dinner.

"HEY YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, HOW ABOUT YOU TRY IT."

After having its laughter attack, Pikachu stood up and climbed onto the fence. He even jumped up and down touching all the wires and mocking his trainer at the same time.

"Oh yea, well you can forget about you bottle of ketchup tonight."

"Pika Pika Pikachu."

"Damn it I hate it when you can do that."

Professor Oak heard a commotion outside and went to check it out only to find Ash being shocked by the fence again.

"_You would think after the third time he would learn."_ Putting that thought aside, mainly to prevent an outburst, the Pokémon Professor approached Ash from a safe distance from the fence.

"Oh hey Ashy my boy, how can I help you today."

"I just came here to say goodbye to all my Pokémon once again."

"I'll take it that you and Pikachu will be traveling again."

"Yes indeed."

"Can I ask where if it isn't too much of a problem?"

"The Kalos Region."

With the mention of Kalos Region, Professor Oak's face became expressionless. It was almost as if he didn't know how to react.

Putting on a fake smile and his signature cheerful voice,"Why you picked a fine place to travel to my boy. There are plenty of Pokémon native to Kalos that can't be found anywhere else in this world."

"_Hhhmmm, Professor Oak did get a weird look on his face. Probably he was thinking about the fence." _This thought brought Ash to ask Professor Oak a question.

"Why did you even add an electric fence?"

"Oh, that my boy is for protection."

"But my Pokémon are more than capable of protecting themselves and the ranch."

"Well it's more for protecting the outside world. You see many people wander around and when they see many rare Pokémon here, they try to catch them."

"But I still don't understand how it protects anything."

"In order for them to not get attacked by the many Tauros running around, I made it very painful for them to make contact with the fence."

Sweat-dropping at the thought, Ash knew how effective the fence really is. After being shocked three times by it, there is no way anyone would want to go near it. Shifting his train of thought, Ash began to speak. "Since Alexa is leaving tomorrow, my mom is planning on making a dinner for her and asked me to invite you."

"Why I would gladly accept the invite. Thanks and let me know if I can help in any way."

"My mom said just be there around six o'clock." With that said, Ash and Pikachu turned back in the direction of the house.

"Well buddy, the only person that I have to tell is my mom. I hope she won't take it to hard."

"Pik Pikachu." As soon as Pikachu stopped talked he quickly jumped off of Ash's shoulders and began his run back to the house.

"HEY, YOU NEVER SAID LETS RACE." Not too long after, the Kanto teen began running back, in full sprint after Pikachu, back to his house.

* * *

Time went on as the sky had an orange glow meaning the sun will be setting soon. Inside the Ketchum household, Delia was preparing the food along with Mr. Mime and Alexa. No matter how much Delia didn't want help, Alexa insisted. Delia was about done cooking while Alexa set the table up.

Elsewhere in the house, Ash and Pikachu are thinking back on their old adventures, old friends, and what the future could hold. Breaking the raven-haired teen's silence, the doorbell rang.

"Ash please check the door for me," exclaimed Delia.

"I'm on it."

Quickly standing up from the bed, Ash ran out of the room. Making his way down stairs, Ash opened the door and found Professor Oak standing.

"Evening Ash, I hope that I am not too early."

Coming from behind, Delia responded "No you made it just in time."

Not knowing his mom was behind him startled Ash.

"Mom, why did you have to scare me like that?"

"The food is ready." Knowing those words will make him forget anything, the brunette sent Ash to wash his hands.

As fast as he left he came back.

"I'm ready to eat."

"Old habits never change."

With the table all set up, thanks to Alexa, everyone took their seats. Professor Oak was sitting across Ash while Delia and Alexa were across from each other.

"Wow Delia you sure went all-out with the cooking."

"It's the least I can do," Delia stated. "By the way, thanks for helping set the table up. That was a load off my shoulders."

While all the "Thank you's" were being said, Ash was busy drooling over the food. As always, what appeared enough food to feed the world would all soon become Ash's dinner.

"Well that was great Delia, as always I enjoyed your cooking."

"Oh yes thank you, this can even compete with Cilan's cooking, right Ash."

"Can't talk, must eat." The words were barely audible as Ash was too busy stuffing his mouth. Pikachu was obviously following his trainer's example.

"Delia, once again thanks for everything. I will always remember your kindness as well as Professor Oak's. Also Ash, without you, I couldn't have had any great adventures."

"Now now, it's not like we will never see you again," Delia cheerfully stated.

With the realization of Alexa leaving soon, Ash knew he had to make his intentions clear.

"Mom, I have something to say." Looking down, Ash knew this would probably hurt his mom, especially since this is last minute. "I want to travel again but this time in the Kalos region."

Delia's face suddenly became a pitch black as she looked down in sadness. Slowly making getting up from her chair, she walked away slowly.

"_Man I sure screwed that up. I should've said something earlier."_ Shame; it was the emotion Ash could only feel. Professor Oak and Alexa could also see his disappointment.

Once again, Delia re-enters the kitchen with her face still down. Within a split second, her cheerful smile suddenly re-emerges.

"Ash dear, if you must go I made new clothes for you." Without a moment to spare, she pulls out a shirt made special for Ash.

"Thanks mom, you are the greatest mom I've ever had."

Playfully Delia responds, "Honey I am your only mom."

Catching his mistake, everyone laughs including Ash himself.

* * *

With the revelations of Ash's new goal and his mother's response, one can only think life is great. Outside the average sized-house however are three people stalking its inhabitants from the rooftop. These three are the best known of their kind. They are none other than Team Rocket.

"Hmm the Kalos Region, very interesting."

With passion Jessie responds, "Well if the twrep goes that only leaves us with one option."

"We follow da twoip and snatch dat Pikachu," Meowth said while jumping in joy.

"Wwooobbufettt."

After its long absence, Jessie's cyan Pokémon has finally rejoined the group. Recalling her Pokémon, Jessie, James, and Meowth stealthily make their way from the roof top onto the waiting Meowth balloon. Detaching the balloon from the house, they disappear into the horizon.

As they disappear the blue-haired man asks, "How is it possible that nobody noticed us."

"When it comes to being da master of disguise, I ain't no amateur." Meowth stated proudly.

"Please, because of you the boss almost had us fired." Angrily Jessie begins to fight the cat.

"Hey, if it wasn't for my quick tinking, you would've been begging for food right about now."

Adding his two cents James said," Don't we always beg or steal for our food."

"Butt out blue-head." Out of frustration, Jessie pushes James aside a little too hard. James trips and lands right on the controls of the balloon. The impact was enough to start sparks and blow up the balloon.

"One day. Can we have one day when we don't blast off." Tearfully, Jessie clenches her hands in frustration.

"Oh well, back to square one I guess." Defeated, James just extends his arms and legs out as if he was flying.

"Aww, who cares, Kalos Region here we come."

"Wooobbuffett."

In unison the three yell out their catch phrase, "Team Rockets blasting off again."

* * *

As the night drags on, various nocturnal Pokémon, such as Hoothoot and Noctowl can be heard throughout the landscape. Once again in the Ketchum residence, everyone is asleep. Everyone except two.

"Pikachu," called out the rodent to his trainer worriedly. He was woken up by the turning of Ash.

"Hey buddy, I can't believe tomorrow is the big day." Looking up at the ceiling Ash begins to formulate plans for their new adventure.

"Pika pika." Curling up into a ball, Pikachu makes his way underneath the blankets and onto Ash's stomach. In a high-pitched voice Pikachu yawns, "Chaa."

"Sorry about that buddy, you should get some rest." Staying still for Pikachu's sake, Ash began to recall Professor Oak's silence.

"_Why would he make that strange face and then pretend nothing happened. I have a feeling that he may be hidding something. If he is, it is probably for the best."_ With these last thoughts, the trainer finally fell asleep.

* * *

**After realizing that putting up part of chapter one was a dumb idea, I decided to put up the whole chapter instead. Once again, I apologize for the lack of characters from the X and Y series. Other than that, thanks for reading and hopefully by the end of October I should have much more done.  
**

**Laterz**


	2. Chapter 2 New Region, New People Part 1

**Hi everybody. Now I would like to apologize about the bad quality of this chapter beforehand (at least I see it that way). I was thinking about making this chapter much longer but I didn't want to bore all you nice readers with a super long chapter. Anyway before you read this chapter, keep in mind, I do not own Pok****émon or any of its characters. So no suing is necessary. Anyway, on with the story. **

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, the sun was shining through the open windows. Only a gentle breeze pushed the curtains aside as a bird Pokémon chirped about the new day. Flying around the house, a small robin Pokémon landed above the sink on the window. A brown haired woman named Grace greeted the Fletchling.

"Good morning Fletchling, I hope you had a good night rest last night."

"Fletchling."

"That's great to hear, hey how about you wake up Serena for breakfast. Lazy girl, I went up once, but as usual, once is never enough."

On cue, the robin Pokémon flew off in the direction of Serena's room. Knowing her daughter's usual habits of oversleeping, she had adequate time for preparing today's breakfast. Fletchling on the other hand however arrived at the assigned room ready to wake up its owner's lazy daughter. With the door slightly ajar, the tiny bird Pokémon had no problem entering the room. With only a small beam of light pouring in from the window, Fletchling made its way to the sleeping 'beauty.' Landing on her head, Fletching decides a peck attack should remedy sleepiness.

"AHHH, quit waking me up like that." Not realizing she was on the side of the bed, Serena fell off onto her back. Not too soon after, Fletchling once again landed on the pink bow on the blonde's hair.

"Wow is it morning already, I have to get ready for breakfast." As if her stomach had been listening to her, it began to growl due to hunger. Laughing at the timing Serena said "Haha, speaking of the devil." Walking over to the window, she extends her arms to open the double-door window. Looking down for a moment to shield herself from the brightness of the morning sun, the pajama wearing blonde takes in a deep breath to welcome the new day.

* * *

In Pallet Town, any source of daylight has yet to appear. Already up and about well before anyone in the house, Ash was walking around the room gathering the last of his supplies that will come in handy for his new adventure.

"Let's see Poke balls, potions, full heals, extra food, ok Pikachu looks like we are ready to rock and roll."

Throwing his fist up in the air the electric mouse shouts, "Pik Pikachu."

"Let's go buddy, we don't want to keep mom and all the others waiting." As Ash is leaving the room, Pikachu jumps back on his usual spot on Ash's shoulder. On their way out, Ash turns around to have one last look at his room, knowing this will be the last time both of them will be there for a while.

"Pikachu," said the Ash's starter Pokémon while waving a hand in front of its trainer. Breaking his trainer from his thoughts, Pikachu wonders what is really going through his trainer's mind.

"Sorry buddy, it's nothing you should worry about." While trying to reassure Pikachu, Ash forget to acknowledge the fact that his own house had stairs. "AAHHH WE HAVE STAIRS."

Due to his great reflexes, Pikachu was able to jump off of his trainer's shoulders instead of falling with him. Once again, Pikachu was having his usual laughter attack. With Ash at the bottom of the stairway, face-first, and Pikachu's laughter upstairs, the whole household awoke to the commotion.

Being the closest to Ash's room, Alexa was the first to emerge from her room. Reaching the end of the stairway, she saw a Pikachu who refused to quit laughing, and a semi-conscience Ash face-first onto the floor of the house. Not needing any explanation, Alexa was able to put two and two together.

"Looks like someone is off to an early start" said a playful Alexa.

"Yea tell me about it."

Without much time in between, another person could be heard approaching the stairway. Being the only other person in the house, Ash and Alexa knew who it was.

"Ashy dear, please be more careful next time. I know you maybe all excited and all but that is no excuse for you to be falling down the stairs" said Delia in her usual motherly tone.

"You mean I was the only one awake."

Smirking at her son's usual child-like behavior, Delia said, "Yes, the plane leaves two hours from now."

"Well Ash, at least I now know how determined you are to really travel again." Stating the obvious, Alexa goes over and gives Delia her usual morning greeting. Once all is said and done, both women began preparing for the day.

Picking himself off the ground, Ash now has the luxury of picking up the belongings that fell out of his backpack. Shortly after, Pikachu also joins on what seems like the shortest scavenger hunt they have participated in.

"I'll get you back for this someday."

Taunting the raven-haired teen, Pikachu sticks his tongue out and waves his tail as if he was saying catch me if you can. Not falling for any more of the rodent's tricks, Ash picks up the remaining items left on the floor and sits on the nearby sofa. Pikachu, knowing Ash has caught on to these old pranks, jumps in the lap of his trainer.

"Don't worry buddy, I won't hold this against you" Ash says in a calm manner while petting Pikachu. In guilt, Pikachu sets his head down wishing he had been more caring. Once the teen realized what was currently bothering Pikachu, he spoke up to cheer up his best friend. "Hey don't feel bad, I would've been laughing too. Actually, I am."

"Piiika." Knowing how forgiving Ash is, Pikachu really did consider himself one of the luckiest creatures alive. It's not every day you encounter someone like Ash or his family and friends. The mouse also knew adventures with the Pallet Town native are never boring.

"Get some rest Pikachu; after all we did wake up a little too early."

Sweat-dropping at the events that transpired within the past half hour, Pikachu decides a nap is the best way of killing time. Curling up into a ball on Ash's lap, Pikachu lets out a yawn signaling his sleepiness. Not too soon afterwards, Ash follows his Pokémon's example.

* * *

"Hey Clemont, why is it that we never get many trainers in this gym" asked a small yellow-headed child. Wearing a brown shirt with a black bow attached to the front of it, Bonnie was Clemont's little sister. Along with her shirt she also wore a small white skirt that extended outwards and biker shorts. To finish off her outfit was a yellow bag that came across her shoulder and some pink shoes.

"Well that is because I require any challenger to have at least four gym badges." Responding to Bonnie was a gym leader known as Clemont. Like his sister, Clemont had yellow hair and wore a blue jumpsuit with a yellow collar and strips right above both knees. Two side pockets extended outwards as if they were cargo pants. Completing his attire were round glasses and a rather large backpack.

With a confused expression on her face Bonnie asks, "Why, I mean you can defeat most of them anyway. So what's the worry?"

"Well you see Bonnie, Lumiose City is the biggest city in the Kalos Region. Many challengers come from the whole region to begin their journeys as Pokémon trainers. With a gym not too far from Professor Sycamore's lab, many of these beginner trainers will come and challenge the gym, leaving me with absolutely no free time at all."

Processing what the older sibling said, Bonnie responded, "So to make a long story short, you don't want to crush any challengers on their first try."

Sweat-dropping at his sister's directness, Clemont knew Bonnie figured out the real reason. "Well I wouldn't put it that way but yea. That and the fact that Lumiose City is the center of Kalos and has an airport means I would be challenged constantly by beginners."

"Hmm makes sense now. Hey since you won't be getting challengers any time soon, can we go on a journey to explore the region. I really want to see new places" said the younger sibling with excitement.

Taking a few moments to think about the available options Clemont responds, "I don't see why not. Pack your bag because we will take off later today." Running up to her brother with wide open arms, Bonnie gives Clemont a thank you hug.

* * *

Serena on the other hand has just begun her day. After what she considers a rude awakening from Fletchling, Serena and her mom walk outside the house to greet Rhyhorn.

"Good morning Rhyhorn, I can see you are doing great as usual" greeting Serena with care in every word.

Sweat-dropping at her daughter's sweetness towards the Pokémon instead of her, Grace walks over to where Serena and Rhyhorn are. "Now Serena, are you ready for Rhyhorn riding practice?"

With a blank expression on her face, Serena responds in a monotone voice, "Sure mom, whatever you say." Turning away from her mom, the blonde walks back into the house to change into her practice outfit. _"Man, not this again. Oh well, maybe one day I will learn to love Rhyhorn racing and be as good as my mom."_ Coming back outside once again, Serena is seen wearing a pink jumpsuit and a pink bow on her head.

Heading over to wide open grasslands of Vaniville Town, the older woman decides on a suitable place for practice. With the location all picked out, and after putting on a muzzle on Rhyhorn, Grace instructs her daughter to mount Rhyhorn. "Ok now remember, in order to ride a Rhyhorn, you must think like a Rhyhorn."

"That's easier said than done mom."

"Relax you'll be fine."

Giving Rhyhorn a gentle kick in its side, he stands up from his sitting position. Pulling on the ropes attached to Rhyhorn's mouth, Serena tries to make the rock/ground type to move. "Come on Rhyhorn, don't be scared to walk with me on your back." In that instant, Rhyhorn begins to move violently as if it were a Ponyta. Regretting she ever said anything, Serena holds on for dear life.

"Woah, Rhyhorn calm down." Not hearing the human on top of it Rhyhorn began flailing around in circles.

"Remember dear, keep your mouth closed. You could bit your tongue or bugs can fly into your mouth" yelled Grace.

"It is easy for you to say since you are watching." With every passing moment, it seems Serena is becoming better at riding Rhyhorn.

Noticing her offspring's progress, the mother yells, "That's it Serena, NOW BECOME ONE WITH RHYHORN." Shouting out in passion with her fist raised high, the brown-haired woman was way too fired up to realize her daughter has lost her grip on the ropes.

Being caught off guard, Rhyhorn launches his rear legs up throwing a confused Serena from its back. Landing face first and legs up in the air, Serena comes to a sliding stop right in front of her mother. "I HATE THIS" screamed an injured blonde.

* * *

"Psst, Hey Ash wake up." After numerous attempts by Delia and Professor Oak, Alexa was trying to wake the Kanto teen up. "Wow, Ash sure is a heavy sleeper. And here I was thinking he would be the first one out of the house when we were supposed to leave."

Reminiscing of the past, the Pokémon professor speaks up, "If I remember correctly, when receiving his first Pokémon, Ash did show up much later than all the other trainers. He was still in his pajamas when he received Pikachu."

In disbelief, Alexa responds, "Really? I would've thought he would be the first one waiting at the door."

"Oh believe me, he wanted too, but apparently he broke his own alarm the night before" added Delia.

On the other hand, Pikachu, like its trainer, had grown quite impatient of the failed attempts to wake Ash up. Taking matters into his own hands, Pikachu decides it is best to wake him up, electric style. "Pika-CHUUUUU" let out Pikachu, shocking Ash awake.

Falling onto the ground, a burnt Ash says, "And I thought I wouldn't have to deal with these kind of wake-up calls after leaving Dawn's house."

Coming into his line of sight Professor Oak begins to speak "Hello there my boy, I see you are now wide awake thanks to Pikachu."

"Pika Pika" says the yellow mouse rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It seems everything is ready for our departure to the airport."

Jumping up and brushing off the burnt from his skin instantly, the Pokémon trainer grabs Pikachu and runs straight to the door.

"Come on everybody, the Kalos Region awaits the future Pokémon master."

Still not aware of the raven-haired teen's habits, Alexa is still very much surprised. "Ash is very unpredictable."

"Oh you'll get used to it."

Finally arriving in Professor Oak's car, everybody takes their seat to go to the airport. Arriving at the airport, Ash and Alexa grab their bags and walk inside the terminal with the professor and Delia. Before leaving the four have one last conversation.

"Now Pikachu, you take care of Ash ok. Make sure he isn't up too late and remember to remind him to change his you-know-whats."

"Mom."

"And I also wish the two of you lots of luck. Alexa, I hope your career as a journalists turns out great. As for you Ash, I have a favor to ask."

"Of course professor."

"I would like you to send me one of your Pokémon that you catch in the Kalos region every once in a while. I would really like to get up close and personal with them."

"Not a problem professor."

"Ash one last thing, please take care of yourself and all your Pokémon." Even though the older woman tried to hide it, Ash could hear the sadness in his mother's voice.

Walking over to his mom, Ash wraps his arms around his mother giving her a loving hug. "No need to worry mom, I will." Finally letting go of each other, the trainer and the journalist begin boarding the plane to the Kalos region.

"My Ash has sure grown up."

"Yes he has." With those final words, Professor Oak and Delia head back outside and make their way back to Pallet Town.

After the flight from Kanto, the plane has finally landed in Lumiose City Kalos region. Unknown to Ash and Pikachu, there were two figures above the control tower overlooking the plane.

With the doors to the plane opening, Ash steps onto the stairs yelling, "Hello Kalos region. Ash Ketchum has finally arrived."

"Pi Pikachu" shouted an equally excited rat.

With a crowd looking to see where that shouting is coming from, Alexa appears from behind Ash questioning his outburst. "What's with all the shouting?"

"It's to commemorate the start of our Kalos journey. Wow its true what I've heard people say about Lumiose City."

"Really and what is that?"

"It's a city full of beauty." Just by looking from the top of the stairs, the Kanto native saw first-hand the beauty of this new region. Surrounded by buildings beautifully designed and landscapes well taken care of, Ash took in a deep breath before descending the steps. "Woah, Owww." By once again falling down the steps, Ash made it to the bottom much faster than he had hoped.

"Pika Pika." Jumping off right before his trainer's demise, Pikachu was able to once again escape injury.

Running down in concern, Alexa quickly goes up to Ash. "Hey Ash, are you ok?"

"Yea but that is the second time today."

"Well lets head into the lobby and then we can decide what's next."

"Sounds good to me." Getting up from the ground, Ash starts to walks towards the building. Pikachu soon catches up and once again jumps right back on his shoulder. Following Alexa into the lobby, Ash and Pikachu are unaware of the five figures that follow.

"Yea da twoip is dere wit da Pikachu." Starring at Ash and his Pokémon from a pair of binoculars, Meowth and the other two Team Rocket members confirmed it was indeed the trainer they were after.

"After today, that Pikachu will finally be ours" said a hopeful James.

"It is best if we wait for the perfect moment to strike."

"Wooobbuffet."

Following the trio from Kanto, Team Rocket was unaware of the two figures on the taller building next to theirs. Standing on the control tower, a Blaziken and a human can be seen overlooking the airport. Blaziken itself was different than most known pokemon of its own kind. This one had its two wings on the back of its head up and the flames around his wrist appeared to be flaming ribbons. The human as well was dressed quite odd. Wearing a mask that resembled Blaziken's, he had a cape to cover up his body.

Speaking in a deep voice, the mysterious Pokémon look-a-like uttered, "Well Blaziken, looks like it has been awhile since I have seen familiar faces.

* * *

**Before anybody asks about the character ages, I thought it would be a bit more fun if I put in hints about their ages. You know, kind of how Jigsaw from the saw movies says, "I want to play a game." Once again, I apologize for the bad quality of this chapter but like I said before, think of these as warm-up chapters. Each one from here can only get better (grammar wise). Again, thanks for all the support. **

**Laterz**


End file.
